Origins of a God
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: The story of the origins of Beerus and Champa, and their little brother (You'll find out soon) from Universe 11. Involves time travel! Rated for some bad language (not that much). Part 1!


**Origins of a God**

 **The story of the origins of Beerus and Champa, and their little brother (You'll find out soon) from Universe 11. I really couldn't think of a name for their race cuz I feel like there are more types of cats than just the ones on DBS.**

 **I changed the story a bit several times so if you see anything that's inconsistent then just let me know. Cool. Kay, enjoy the story then!**

Many thousand years ago, a great battle was waged against two Gods of Destruction. The Gods of Universe 6 and Universe 7 were in a fierce war, one that had stretched on for hundreds of years, till finally, the Omni-King King of All put a stop to the endless destruction before the Gods of other Universes could interfere in order to keep their own Universe from being destroyed from the shockwaves of their endless fights. Zeno-Sama destroyed both Gods and made it law that should any Gods fight again, they too would be destroyed.

That is where, on an obscured planet many Universes away, does our story begin. A very small planet, on the very far reaches of Universe 11. The land covered in dull green dirt and blue grass, and the sky the color of cherry. A planet just reaching its industrial revolution. Farm homes littered the country side and Cities growing in size and populations.

The creatures of the planet were a feline race called Feli, an increasingly intelligent race, advancing faster than most races. The Kia and other Gods could already see the paradise this peaceful society would one day inspire in the future.

"Come on, Champa!" The Tiny purple Feli called to his younger twin brother, "If momma finds out we aren't home by the time she gets back, I'm blaming you."

The pudgier of the twin raises his fist at his faster brother, "You just move too fast. If it wasn't for the fact we might get in trouble you'd probably be lazing somewhere."

"What'd you say?!" Beerus yelled at the younger, stopping in his tracks, the side of the road empty in their farming village, where kids were at school and parents working on the farm, "You wanna say that to my face? Lazy? Not lazy enough to kick your ass!"

Champa stopped as he caught up, "Not with your boney little stick limbs."

"You know." A third, tiny voice pipes in, "It's too late. Momma's already home."

The two eight year olds look at their younger brother, five year old brother, "WHAT?!"

The little brother laughs, "I forgot. Momma didn't have to go to the market today. She probably already saw the letter. She'll know you've been skipping school for the past week."

"You little pip squeak!" Champa says, grabbing the little cat up under his arms, "You didn't tell us on purpose!"

"I forgot." The little Feli said brightly with a laugh.

There was nothing to be done as Champa sighed and set their younger brother down, "Whatever. I'm blaming you, Beerus."

"Don't be an ass. We have to come up with an excuse." A dark look comes over the older twin as he narrows his gaze and locks eyes with his naive toddler brother, "Don't tell momma and I'll buy you ice cream when we aren't grounded anymore."

The littlest boy 'whoops' and the older ones groaned.

There as yelling once they got home, anger from their mother and the repetition of 'Wait till your father gets home.' Their brother stayed thankfully silent.

"What were you thinking?! Do you know how important school is?!" She said for the fifth time, "Do you want to end up like your father and I?" Her ears twitched repeatedly at the words she'd been saying since they first were old enough to understand, "Slaving away at a small farm from dusk till dawn, only making ends meet. Does everything we do for you three mean nothing? Just wait till your father gets home."

"Momma, it's not even that serious." Beerus said from his place at the kitchen table, forced to sit there till their father got home, "We're doing good in school and it was just a few days."

"I do not want to hear it, Beerus." She says, crossing her arms, her finger tapping in agitation, "This shows a lack of discipline and who knows what this shows about your work ethic. That's not even the point." Her hands fly up in the air in frustration, "What if something happened to you and no one knew about it. You could have gotten hurt or kidnapped. You are going to tell your father just what you've been doing and I do not want to hear any excuses."

That was when they heard the tell tail squeak of the old, rusted door hinges, signaling their fathers arrival.

"Distilla, I'm home." The deep voice sounded, tired like it always was and the boys slouched more in their seats.

The boys didn't fear their father, nor his punishments. The man was gentle, loving, did everything to provide the best life for his family. He had a gentle hand and a forgiving nature. It was the disappointment they fears, the look on their father's face when he finds out the danger they could have been in.

"I'm in the kitchen, Bon." There was something in her voice that their father appeared some seconds later.

He was a tall man with broad shoulders and even under the dirt covered clothes and slouch to his frame, everyone could see he was a strong man and muscled build. His fur was the color of his children, a pale purple. His ears were proudly held high against, a trait their father always imparted onto them. Told to stand with pride, something now that even with years of hard labor, their father always did.

"Did something happen, dear?" He looks to her first, everything opposite of her husband, small, thin dull pink, but no less strong and proud, "Boys?"

The youngest was on the ground, playing with blocks before he noticed his father, bouncing to his feet, "Papa!"

He smiled brightly as his youngest jumped into his outstretched arms, "Hey there, Dispo. How's my strong little boy!"

Dispo giggled into his father's shoulder, "Beerus and Champa in trouble."

The man makes an understanding noise in the back of his throught, "Ah, I see and what did they do?"

Their mother crosses her arms again, glaring at the twins, "They've been skipping school since Monday and even before that leaving school early for the last month. Made their brother wait for nearly an hour today till they picked him up from school. And on top of that they've been stealing the letters the school has been sending and won't tell me where they've been."

There was a worn out sigh, showing all the stress their father was under on top of their own behavior, "Where have you boys been off too, then?" His voice is gentle and makes it even harder to lie, "I was a boy once, despite my age. I understand but you two are far too young to be skipping school. This is the most valuable time in your schooling, boys. If you miss the basics, it will be harder to catch up later."

"Beerus said its secret." Dispo says and receives a glare from said twin.

Their father holds the boy out at arm's length, nodding seriously to the voice, "I see and tell me, Dispo, do you know that secret." Dispo nods vigorously, "Then it is very important to keep secrets. If you break a promise that you hurt those closest to you. But if that secret hurts them then it is also important for you to tell. Now, is this secret hurting your big brothers?"

The little boy takes on a serious expression, rubbing his chin in childish thought, and then shrugs. Their father laughs at the boys answer, likely not understanding for such a young age.

He puts his child down, "Why don't you go play in your room till dinner time. I'll come play with you once I finish talking to your brothers, okay?"

And the youngest brother runs off. The older cat walks to his wife, placing an arm around her tiny and lightly shaking shoulders.

"You two really scared your mother. Imagine you in her place, realizing your little brother disappearing from where you expect him to be, not knowing if he'll be okay, or if he'll even come back." He brings both himself and his wife to the table and both sit, forcing their children to keep eye contact, "I won't force you to tell, but I will ask. And if I have to either myself or your mother will stay here every morning to walk you to and be back to pick you up from school."

Champa immediately objected, "You can't do that! You don't have anyone to help on the farm."

"And we'll be just find for a few hours by ourselves." He tells them, "But if we can trust you, we wouldn't have to."

He's prompting them, they know. Their smart, especially for their age. Their teachers already want them to skip grades, wanting to send them to the city to more advanced, more expensive boarding schools. The reason their parents have only had themselves to work on the farm, sometimes till after dark and before the sun rises. Saving money to give their children a better life than what farm life could give.

"Okay."Champa says in a whisper. Beerus grips his brother's hand and asks with his eyes if his brother is sure, "We've been going to Master Hops' dojo. He's been teaching us to fight. We don't even have to pay. He says we're prodigies and that we're going to be the best students he's ever taught."

"Champa." That one word quiets himself and the downcast look on his father's face keeps him quiet, "You know how I feel about fighting."

"Bon?" His wife answers quietly.

Beerus isn't his brother though and keeps going for him, "But we are good. We're already taking on bigger kids. Kids he's been teaching for years. We used to only go after school but Master Hops says if we want to get better, beat even bigger people we have to dedicate more of our time. So we've been skipping school. We like fighting. We can make a living out of it. There are competitions in the cities and-"

"Enough, Beerus, Champa, this isn't a game." Their father has never sounded angry before, and he still doesn't but its close, "I've told you how dangerous it is, why I didn't want you to fight, why I told you to stay away from that man."

There was a reason why no one crossed Bon, once known as Bon the Destroyer. The best fighter in the nation back in his younger days, before he settled down with his wife whose family owned a small farm, living a simple life away from the fighting. He was known as the Destroyer not only because of his great skill but his ability to absolutely destroy his competitors in the ring, having been taught at a young age to leave no one standing. He still counts all the people who never stood back up.

"I don't want to hear any more about Hops or fighting. Am I understood?"

Champa hesistantly objected, "But papa-"

"I asked you a question, boys." He didn't let him finish.

Beerus couldn't stop the anger he felt though, "That's not fair."

"Beerus-"

He stood up, knocking the chair over as he backed up from the table, "We aren't you, dad! We don't want to go to school. We don't want to work on a farm either. We enjoy fighting. You always say we can be whatever we want to be." He's breathing heavily and he's already feeling quilt for yelling at his father but he doesn't stop yet, "But that only applies when it's what you want us to be. Well, I don't want to be a scholar. I want to be a warrior like one of those people on the Vid projections, or in the books, or the martial artists that travel around the world."

His father tries to cut in with a firm voice but Beerus doesn't let him.

"We not like you, papa. I'll become strong enough to fight and travel the world." He can feel the fur on his fists being pulled out from the force of his nails digging into his hands, "Come on, Champa." The younger twin hesitates, "Champa."

And he doesn't wait to follow his brother again, one stomping his way up the stairs, the other quietly behind him.

Beerus face plants onto his bed, groaning, "I can't believe him."

Champa sits on the bed on the other side of the room, facing his brother, "You shouldn't have said that to papa."

"It's not my fault he's a hypocrite. This is our future, not his." Beerus sits up facing his twin, "If you want to chicken out then do it but I am still going to Master Hops' dojo tomorrow."

"I wanna go too, idiot!" He yells, but then also quiets right after, "But you saw how papa looked and momma was so angry."

Beerus collapses onto his back, bringing his pillow over his face and screaming, "I hate you! Why can't you just agree with me and not make me feel bad you bag of pudding."

"Shut the hell up! All I'm saying is that maybe we still go to school and we can still fight." Champa suggests, "I mean…Do you hear that?"

There was a soft knocking and Beerus immediately sits up, throwing the pillow on the floor. They both look to the window, covered by the blinds. With a quick look at each other, they both walk hesitantly to the window. With both of their hands on the shades, they yank it back and…

"Nothing." Beerus says, glaring at his brother, "You idiot, it was probably just a bird."

"You matted boney, bastard! You wanna say that again."

"Ehem."

"I'll kick your ass."

"Go ahead and try. Maybe you should go back to school. There clearly isn't anything in side of it."

"Yoohoo."

"Says the fucktard who can't even spell his own name. It's two 'e's, not one."

"You want me to spell it out with my foot in your ass?"

"Now is that any way to talk to your brother?"

And then both answer at once, "No one asked you!" And then they both paused, turning back to the tall figures standing in their room and promptly screamed.

The door bust open and their father rushes in, "What's wrong? Are you two alright?"

In the split second it takes for the two to look at their father and back, the two figures are gone. They rush to their father.

"There were people in here." Champa yells.

"They knocked on the window but no one was their but then they were and now they're gone."

"They were tall and looked weird."

"Aliens, papa!"

"Champa, Beerus, calm down." He tells them, kneeling in order to take them both into his arms, "What do you mean someone was in here?"

"Champa looked between his father and brother as is looking for an explanation, "Beerus was being mean like he always is-"

"Hey!"

He continues as if he wasn't interrupted, "-and then there was this sound, like someone was knocking on the window. We go over to look but no one was there and there isn't anything to hold anyone up so there couldn't have been anyone there."

Beerus cuts in, dramatically waving his hands, "But then someone spoke behind us, right over there." Waving to the corner where the two blue skinned people had been standing, "They were super tall and had fur only on the tops of their heads."

"Yeah!" Champa shoves his hand in his brother's face, "And weird floating circles around their necks and hug sticks!"

"What? Hold on now boys. Champa, can you describe the circle for me."

"Well is was white."

"No!" Beerus takes the hand in his face and shoves it back at his brother, "It was just glowing blue. It like the nightlight in Dispo's room. And it-"

"It floated, not touching anything at all." At that, their father's grip on them tightened, only for a second, but after that second slackened.

"Dear?" Their mother was behind them, standing just outside their room door, "Is it…"

"I think that's enough." He says to them gently, not answering his wife, "I'm sure it was just your imagination. We've all had a very tiring day." He tells them, finally letting them go. "We'll call you when dinner is ready and we will talk more in the morning."

He leaves the room but there remains a very upsetting atmosphere in the room. It doesn't escape the two that something is wrong.

"Well?" Champa says finally after the very uncomfortable silence that was left in the wake of their parents departure.

"Well, what?"

Champa crosses his arms, "What are we waiting for? They are probably talking about this right now and we are just sitting here waiting for the grass to grow. Come on."

They open their door quietly, cautious of the squeak in the door frame, opening just enough for the two to squeeze through. They've become experts in sneaking around their own home, knowing exactly where the loose floor boards are, who to climb down the stairs without actual touching a single step of the cracking wooden boards. And they knew the best hiding spots in each of the rooms to be able to go unnoticed by their parents.

"..hy now, though." They heard when they finally crawled into their living space, outside the sight line of the arched doorway, quickly climbing into the small space of the grandfather clock, passed down from their mother's father, "It couldn't have been one of them."

"Toppo was made the candidate not too long ago. There shouldn't be an interest in you anymore." Their mother was saying, "Maybe it was just a coincidence."

"What if it was one of them? What would they want with our children? I may be strong but there isn't any hope of me keeping those creatures away from our family." Their father sounded so defeated, terrified more so then they've ever heard him, "I have to get into contact with them somehow. I'll beg if I have to, to keep my family safe, you and the kids. Distilla, I still have some money saved up from before. If something were to happen-"

"Don't say such things." Her voice broke, on the verge of tears.

He continues on without stopping, "Take it. Use it for the boys and send them away. Your brother wouldn't hesitate to watch the kids while they attend classes in the city." He pauses, there is shuffling, scraping of a chair, "Hire some workers for the farmer, take care of yourself. I've overwhelmed you. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to go check on the boys. Make sure they're alright." She says suddenly, movement and noise indicates she's putting whatever she was holding down, the creak of the oven door as she replaces her apron as well.

The boys take that time to scurry from their hiding space and quietly back up the stairs. Just as she said, their mother comes to check up on them, leaves shortly after to Dispo's room then back down stairs to finish dinner. Nothing else is said that night and later their father is leaving, after they've been tucked in for bed. He is not their when they wake up, their mother leaving earlier, having kissed them both hours early, saying she's leaving for the farm and that she'll pick them up from school later that day.

It is when the three of them are walking on the side of the green dirt road together, that they finally broach the subject when Beerus asks, "Where do you think papa went?"

"I don't know." Champa hrump'd, "They acted like we were just imagining them but then they talk as if they know who it was. What's the truth?"

"Well, I think he went to go meet those people."

Champa looked hesitant, "Do you think he went to fight them."

The older twin scoffed, gripping his school back tighter, "He's too afraid to fight. He'll only do it as a last resort."

"Well?"

Beerus glared, "Well what?"

"Are we going to school, or…" He purposely left off the ending. Beerus would know.

He thought about it. The dojo was an hour run from their home and their mother expected them to be at the school when she could pick them up. Even if they somehow did make it back in time, she would probably ask their teachers about their day like she always would whenever she picked them up. No matter what, they would be caught.

"Well, if you ask me, I think it is a great idea." The three children jumped at the high pitched, male voice, "Wouldn't you agree sister?"

"I'm sure the pudgy one could do with the exercise." The feminine voice responded.

The three turned sharply, eliciting two gasps from the elder two and a small squeal of delight from the younger, "Pretty."

The blue skinned woman from the other night bent slightly forward at the waist to look at the littlest cat, "Oh, aren't you just adorable."

The child tried to walk towards her before the elder two grabbed an arm each to hold him back. It was then that Champa realized what the woman had said.

"What did you call me?!" All he gets is an amused, condescending laugh.

The man pats his sister on the shoulder, "Ah, we have been rather rude, haven't be. My name is Whis." He says this is he inclines his head.

The woman follows the action, "I am Vados."

"Yeah, well, we don't care. Papa thinks your bad people. He's the best judge of character." Champa says.

The two share a look, very like one that the twins share when someone thinks they are stupider then they are and then proceeds to prove them wrong. They both had a feeling they wouldn't enjoy this confrontation.

The man, Whis speaks, "I can assure you, I have no idea who your father is."

"But you two, on the other hand." Vados says after her brother pauses, "We are very familiar with. You are, after all, our new Masters."

The brother and sister share a little laugh, "Very well put, sister."

"The hell is that supposed to mean."

Whis continues on as if they had never even spoke, "If a bit too forward. We need to offer them the position first." He turns back to them, a very mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "We have come to offer you a chance to not just travel from city to city on this insignificant planet. But a chance to travel between planets and Universes."

"We've come to offer you a chance…" She pauses for dramatic effect, "To become Gods of Destruction."

"What!" The two echo loudly, gaping at them.

Champa places his hands on his hips, "That's just made up."

"Not true? Why, if you don't believe us, just ask your father. We may not be familiar with him, but when the retiring God of another Universe offers the position to a mortal, I can assure you, every Universe hears about it." Whis explains, "Your father was such a nominee. Of course, like a fool he turned it down."

"You have to be lying." Champa says but he's doubting himself now, looking to Beerus to assuage his confusion, but his older twin looks just as torn as himself.

"Just think. You two have always wanted to chance to escape this small village. You'll see thousands of planets, travel throughout the Universes. You'll be trained to become two fighters of near unbeatable power in all the Universes." Whis says, tapping his staff on the ground and suddenly the air above them fills with dozens of planets, full of different species and cultures, flashing overhead.

Vados speaks again, as if tempting them, and she was, the twins realize, "This is everything you have ever wanted and so much more, whom we have waited ten thousand years for."

They almost wanted to be tempted. They thought their village was small, but it was really their world that was small, to be able to travel to all those worlds and becoming strong, everything they are told not to here.

Then a tiny sniffle caught their attention, "Does that mean you are going away forever?"

Tears are already gathering at their little brother's eyes and Beerus is quick to put an end to it before it even starts, "Of course not! We aren't gonna leave you or mama or papa."

"Yeah!" Champa agrees, glaring at the two aliens, "We don't need to be some super powerful Gods to become great fighters, or leave home to do it."

Whis sighs and shrugs his shoulders dramatically, "If that is what you desire, then we will not push the subject now, but just know. We haven't given up just yet."

And with that, the two simultaneously tap their staffs against the floor and disappear in a ball of light.

Champa huffs with a loud, "That was weird. I hope they never come back."

"Come on. If we want to make it before the dojo opens then we have to hurry." Beerus says, kneeling down with his back facing away from Dispo, "Get on my back. Maybe with a little extra weight, Champa will be able to keep up."

"Bastard. Oi, Get back here!" The two race off, barely stopping to drop off their younger brother and hear the teachers from their own classes yelling for them to come back. They don't look back.

The two make it nearly half an hour after the dojo opens but weirdly enough, there isn't a single person there. The lights are dimmed but the door is still unlocked.

"Beerus, I don't like this. Where is everyone? Where's Master Hops?"

A door slams open, "Boys, I'm here. I was worried." The old red cat enters through the door leading to his office. The building isn't very big. Most of the space taken up by a single room where the students' train. A small office lies off to the back right corner and many small storage closets line the wall.

He quickly shuts the door behind him, but Beerus could swear he saw movement in the dark office, "I'm sorry for such short notice. I sent the students away for the day."

"Oh, well, we can just be going then, Master Hops." Beerus says, wanting to leave quickly.

"No, no. I wanted to speak with you in private. That is why there is no one is here, of course." He tells them in a hurry, "Please, come here. I have something to show you."

Champa yanks on his brother's shirt, "Actually, I think we should be going to back to school. Our parents will be worried if we miss another day. Right, Beerus?"

"Right."

Then, before they even have a chance to turn, there is a ball of Ki pointed between the two of them, "You've already come all this way. There are some people who know your papa here."

That is when a group of scruffy men come from the office, all of which have scrapes and scares showing through their fur.

"I told you they would be here." Hops tells the others, holding out his hand to them. One of the men hand over a thick envelope, "This better be all of it."

"Of course, it is." The tallest cat says, thick with a city accent, "Well, well, you boys are Bon's brats. Never thought him the type to settle down." His own hand ignites a ball of orange Ki, not even having to point it at the boys to make his point know, "You both have your old man's fighting spirit, that's for sure."

He waves his other hand towards them, signaling the four men to get the kids, "You see, your pop messed with the wrong man back in the day. Lost him a lot of money. Finally tracked him down and low and behold, he got a few kids and a nice lookin' wife. We ain't in to hurting kids, you see, but your pop owes us so we're going to hop in the car out back, have a nice sit down, with 'im and discuss a few things. You'll be good little brats, won't you?"

That is when the men reach the kids and the two don't hold back as they attack the men, kicking, biting and clawing. But they are nearly a third their size and not as strong. It doesn't take long before the two are held down and tired up with a coarse rope.

"That brings up fond memories. I remember your pop when he was your age. Grow up on the street with 'im. Had to fight our way out of a few scraps." He laughed at them.

"Damn kid nearly took my eye out." One man grumbled, rubbing the side of his face.

The ropes didn't keep them from fighting back though, wiggling and struggling in the binds as much as possible as the men picked them up, carrying them out back to the car.

Champa didn't hold back his tongue either, "Bastard fucktards, I'm gonna kick your ass! You piece of shit! Goddamn stupid fuck!"

They were smart enough to duct tape his mouth closed before they even started driving, and for good measure did so to Beerus as well. It was only for the fact that no one would be home when they got there that helped to keep Beerus calm while Champa could be angry and lash out for the both of them.

They busted open the door with a Ki blast clear from its hinges. It was clear overkill was their objective. They searching the house from top to bottom as their leader stayed with the kids in the living room. When all the men came back reporting what the twins already knew, all eyes turned to them.

They ignored Champa in favor of removing the tape from Beerus' mouth, "Where the hell is your old man? Answer truthfully, now, kid." He said as he leveled his glowing hand at Champa's head, who quickly stopped his struggling.

Beerus glared, debating on his answer and he came up with the best answer, the one with the most truth, "I don't know."

The man sagged minutely, hand twitching to life another energy ball, "I thought we was being honest 'ere, kid?"

"I am." Beerus answered back, levelly, "He left somewhere really late last night after these weirdos broke into our house and never came back."

The man laughed, dissolving his Ki, "For some reason, I believe ya." He turned to his men when he spoke next, "Alright, boys, make yourselves at home. We may just have a while to wait before good old Bon makes his way home."

The first thing to go was the glass case full of their grandparent's knickknacks and fine dishware left to their mother. Next the grandfather clock and then they dispersed as they did when they went to search the house, this time to destroy as much as possible. The noise went on for several hours and Beerus is sure they ran out of stuff to break. It was overkill and every last person in that house knew it.

"You know." The leader said as the noise was beginning to quiet but still going strong, "Master Hops told us that you were keeping your training a secret. Said yer parents wouldn't approve. I don't see why not. Yer old man, now he was one of the greats. The boss offered him a chance to come work for him, turned the boss down, that idiot. No matter how many men the boss sent yer pop's way, beat all of them. Went after the boss himself."

The man laughed viciously, "The one flaw in that is that he should have finished the boss before making his disappearing act. He abandoned the city to the bosses wrath, tearing up every building, every house owned by associates of yer pop. He abandoned those people so that he could live a happy life on the backs of innocent peoples deaths."

"My papa is a good man. Nothing you say could change that." Beerus said with all the conviction and pride he had for his dad, "You are just a coward. Hiding behind a bunch of thugs and your power, not able to take my papa on your own, you cowards."

"You son of a-" Beerus doesn't hear anymore as the Ki blast shoots from a shaking hand, catching the side of his head. There is a sudden ringing in his ears ringing, pain shoots through his head and the room spins. There is a jolt as his body hits the floor.

But from this position, he gets a clear look at the grandfather clock, knocked on its side and realized it's well past time for their mother to be back from picking them up from school. She must have seen the broken door and countless broken windows a mile out. He's no longer worried for his mama or little brother getting hurt because of their own recklessness.

If they had only listened. Not sought out a teacher to train them martial arts, stopped skipping school, then none of this would have happened. Their home wouldn't be destroyed, they wouldn't be worried for the safety of their family or even if they will survive till morning. And now, because of them, they may never see their father again. Beerus, even in his, no doubt, concussed state, their father was never one to run away from danger or leave his family. And that was what worried him. They may just lose their father.

"Ale!" He knew that voice and his blood ran cold. It was too soon, he thought. His father shouldn't be home. Should be somewhere far away, maybe going to meet someone that wasn't here, or working on the farm till after dark. It couldn't be him, "Ale!"

"About time." The man leveled one Ki blast filled hand at the boys and another at the larger feline just entering the living room.

"What did you do to my son?" Beerus wanted to pretend his father wasn't here. Why did he have to save them from their own stupidity.

"I'm sorry, papa." Beerus whispered over the pain, something wet pulling under him and smelled awful and too much like metal.

"No, Beerus, it's alright. It's not your fault." He could hear his father's firm footsteps get closer, then the familiar pressure of Ki charging, coming from the intruder and the footsteps stopped.

"He's right, kid. It ain't yer fault." He said, "It's his."

The noise from a Ki blast is practically a hiss, barely loud enough to be heard in the same room. It was also fast, happening in a second. But to Beerus, it was like an explosion, loud and deafening. All the louder was the heavy grunt from where he knew his father to be.

"Damn you, Ale. We were once friends. How can you do this to children? Just let them go."

His father should have been able to dodge. Why didn't his father dodge? It was them and the Ki blast leveled their way. Their father could dodge, maybe even attack just as fast, but they couldn't and their father wouldn't risk not making it to them on time.

"You should'a known better. The boss doesn't just let people go, especially when they lose him as much as you did. You lost the boss respect, his reputation, his left arm. You should'a killed him." He answers back.

"I made a promise to myself to never kill again, to never raise my fist again. Walking away from that life was one of the best things I could have done at the time." Their father is angry and Beerus just wishes he would be okay, wishes he would just do whatever the man said so they could all just get out of here alive.

There is another building of pressure and suddenly Beerus is hyper away of the fact that it isn't just the four of them, but the other men have entered the room. Or the hit to his head is worse than he thinks and they've been in the room the entire time. It's too loud for the four men trashing their house not to notice.

"You see, Bon. I'm gonna make you suffer, boss' orders." He waves the Ki blast in the twins' direction, "And yer brats are gonna watch as their papa dies. Learn you a lesson real quick, boys. Don't be a fool like yer old man was."

Then there was the hissing explosion again and followed by the terrible sound of their father's scream, the scent of metal becoming too thick for Beerus, the urge to gag too strong.

"My!" A high-pitched voice echoed in the suddenly quiet room, "What an unsightly scene! Just despicable!"

"Truly, brother. What abhorrent mortals." Vados spoke, the two stepping around the gaping man with two bullet holes.

"Who the hell are you people?! Freaks! Don't move." With a slight incline of Whis' staff, the man began to shake, "The hell did you do?! I can't move!" He looks to his men in similar states.

Then Vados repeats her brother's actions and the room is fully quiet except for the heavy breathing of the twins' father.

"You-You're Angels." He says numbly, "But Marcarita said-"

Whis tuts at that, "Silly mortal. It is for that reason that you presume we are here for you that you are so lost. We are here for beings far more powerful than yourself."

"Oh, my poor Master." Vados cues at the tied and taped boy on the couch, "Here, let me help."

She rips the tape from his mouth and he cries out in pain, staring at the tape with tufts of fur sticking to it. Then she taps her staff and the ropes disappear.

"You couldn't have done that for the tape too!?" She giggles in amusement.

Whis comes to stand in front of Beerus, "Ah, I knew we should have come sooner. I must apologies for being so late."

He kneels down, waving a glowing hand over the bleeding wound and instantly the cut is sealed and the blood fades away from both himself and the floor and suddenly everything is clear to Beerus. He notices as he sits up that the ropes are gone.

"What do you want with my sons?" There is still a pained gruffness to his voice but it is overcome with fear and adrenalin, "Stay away from them."

Beerus tries to look back at his father, but Whis stops him with a hand on his cheek, still kneeling down, "This is our final offer. After this, my sister and I will no longer seek you out. It has been over a millennium for us to find suitable candidates. We can wait another if we must."

He tries to struggle, to go to his father but the grip is unwavering. The sister speaks in place of her brother, to her own potential God.

"Of course, we want you. Your strength as Gods of Destruction will rival most others." She tells him with a gentle hand on his shoulder, "But tell me, do you know what will happen if you choose to say no?"

Neither boy answers and Whis speaks with a conniving gleam in his eye, "We leave." Such a simple answer and yet it makes the most sense, "We leave and these vicious evil doers can continue on with their insidious plans."

"But-" Vados says, her voice airy, "If you agree, you would have the power to save your father and mother, even your little brother."

Finally, Whis lets him go, stands up leaving quite a bit of space between the two of them. Vados follows, standing next to her brother, allowing what unfolds to happen without their continued interference, a detached look in both their eyes.

They both look back at their father, "You don't need to do this, Beerus, Champa. You boys should run. I'll hold them off as best I can. Find your mother and brother. Don't listen to their lies."

"If we don't." Champa says quietly, "It'll be all our fault. If we don't, you won't be here anymore."

Beerus nods sadly, "I'm so sorry, papa. I promise we'll make this better."

A flamboyant laugh interrupts them, "Then I take that as an agreement. Come here, Lord Beerus."

"You as well, Lord Champa." There is only a slight hesitation as the boy's follow their direction.

"The first power any God of Destruction receives…" Whis begins as they stand in front of their Angels, "Is the power of to destroy. Take hold, Milord."

Beerus grabs the extended staff, as does Champa with Vados' staff. Beerus feels small in comparison to the man, nearly three times taller than himself, taller than even his father. Yet he knows it has nothing to do with height. This man is strong, probably stronger than every person on the planet, Beerus thinks. One day, he's going to be this strong and then no one will ever hurt his family again.

He feels incredibly warm but overall, that is it. No bright lights, no fireworks, no difference in how he feels. Just warm and even that fades till he has trouble even believing he felt anything.

"First lesson, Milord. Look at that man and the attack in his hand. He hurt your father, was going to torture him to death." Whis tells him, putting a hand affectionately on his head.

"Listen closely, Lord Champa." Vados tells her charge.

"He wanted to make your father suffer. For what?" He makes an inquiring noise, "For being a good man? For wanting to take care of his family. This is the type of filth that makes a Universe sick. It is the God of Destructions' duty to ensure the cleansing and health of a Universe. If something makes it sick, you are the cure. Now, Lord Beerus, cure this disease."

He nudges the boy forward and something dark and twisted wrings itself through his body and it feels like hate but so much stronger and Beerus can feel this power that is so foreign to him that he just knows its what is going to cure this vile, disgusting creature from the face of the planet.

The man is covered in sweat, fur matted together, a frightened look in his eyes as he stairs down, frozen in place, at the boy he tormented just minutes earlier.

"Beerus, listen to me. Don't do this." His father begs and on some level it works its way into his mind but another part, a more dominant part pushes that voice aside in favor of seeking to destroy, "Beerus please, son. Just come here. It's going to be okay."

"Your right, papa." Beerus says, and there was nothing in his voice, "It's going to be okay." He held out his hand, with a clear, frightening voice, he says, "Destroy."

There is a fizzling and a guttural noise from the man as his body is enveloped by a purple haze of power and his body began to fade into dust and even the dust disappeared, till nothing was left.

"Now you, Lord Champa." Vados says and Beerus isn't really hearing, looking at the empty space of where the man who had tormented his family once stood. He barely noticed as he collapsed onto his hands and knees, "They destroyed your home, tormented you and your brother. If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't have had to watch your brother and father nearly bleed out."

He can feel that same energy in the air as when he destroyed the criminal, when he killed that man, "I'm a murderer."

"No, Lord Beerus. You are a God. Gods do not kill. They are above simple dictums." Whis tells him, "You no longer need to associate yourself with the labels of mortals. You performed your duty admirably."

Then suddenly Beerus lost the ability to breath. He could see his brother in a similar state. The air was oppressing and thick and he felt like his throat was closing up from the pressure.

"Performed his duty, you say?" This voice was deeper than the light airy ones of the angel, and less gruff then his papa's, "I may not have been the Destroyer God of Universe 11 for much longer, but my power in this Universe still stands till the last second of my appointment."

"Ah, Lord Belmod." Whis greets with a bow and a side glance to his sister, "We hadn't meant to linger so long."

"Yet you have remained for several days." He states, arms carefully positioned behind his back.

Belmod, the God of Destruction of Universe 11 looks towards the man bleeding out on the ground, "Bon, my friend. I truly wish I had arrived sooner. It pains me what I have to do next. Marcarita, heal him please."

Finally, the pressure let's up around the boys' and they can breath freely, even the Angels' relax minuscule and it was clear to Beerus and his smart, if still only eight-year-old mind could comprehend that even these almighty and powerful beings feared this God. A great shock came over the Belmod as he laid eyes upon the newly appointed Gods of Destruction.

"What?" He choked, confounded by the appearance of two young twins he had seen not so long ago as full-grown adults, "They're children?"

Their father, misinterpreting the God's confusion, beat them to the objection, "Wait, please, Lord Belmod. They didn't know any better. Have them give the power back, banish the Angels. Just not my sons. Please."

"Oh, but it seems that what you try to stop has already been written in stone, my old friend." Belmod says, a sad smirk playing at his lips, "I'd always wondered how those two just came to pop up out of nowhere, near one hundred thousand years past."

The elder of the three Gods present gave a strangled chuckle, addressing the younger, "You two are pretty young to be newly appointed Gods of Destruction. It makes me feel almost sorry for either of you present now, though."

"Lord Belmod?" Marcarita questioned in her listless voice, low and smooth as it was, the question was heard in the quiet of the room, "Don't tell me you are going soft of those two? By my account, you rather dislike those two above the other Gods of Destruction."

"I said nothing of their adult selves. Those bastards can rot in the darkest part of any Universe." He eyes the two frightened boys and just can't seem to not pity them, "But for now, these two aren't them, not yet."

"What did he mean?" Beerus said to his Guardian, thinking of the colorful God's words before, "He said he's meet us before but I would remember."

The God hears though and chuckles after the boy, "Snippy as always, Beerus. Yes, we have met before. Many times, in fact, you as well Champa. Though I'm not sure how myself. Hmm, Whis?"

The Angel inclines his head as the boy, "It is because, my dear Lord Beerus, Lord Belmod, my sister and I are not from this time. It is where we travel now. One hundred thousand years in the past." He pauses and waits a minute for the awe to pass his young charge's features till he looks on with even more questions in his eyes, replacing the fear that was till now dominate on his features, "We did say we have already waited ten thousand years and would wait ten thousand more before we found our true Gods. But we refuse to wait another hundred thousand."

"So, you traveled through time?" He was truly in awe now. Time travel was real.

"Well, Whis? Isn't that rather taboo, more so for an Angel than a God." Belmod questioned also.

Whis waved him off with a flick of his rather lazy wrist, "Not so! When Zeno-Sama and the Great Priest heard of our plight. For, to leave not just one, but two Universes without their Gods of Destruction for hundreds of millennia would certainly cause ruin to those and those around it."

"Well, if you haven't realized it yet, awakening such Godly Ki, of not just one, but two Gods of Destruction where one already presides also causes quite a bit of chaos. I don't doubt it has already caused destruction that I must tend to quickly." The elder God breaths a great sigh, "They must leave before they do more damage." What he says next is direct to the twin's father, "There is nothing I can do."

There is no words Bon can say to the finality of his statement or to the story of these two Angels' origins. His sons are going to a place where he cannot follow, not even if he tried. One hundred thousand years in the past. Five hundred times his own lifetime and it nearly makes him sick, but he looks at his sons and realizes that he must be strong for them.

"Just let me say goodbye to them. Let them see their mother and brother first. Lord Belmod, please." It was so hard for the twins to hear their father beg.

Beerus didn't wait for the other God to answer and as soon a Beerus moved, Champa was on his heels, racing to their father's embrace.

"I'm so sorry, papa." Beerus cried and he could distinctly make out unintelligible murmuring from his brother whose face was buried deep in his father's chest.

"Now none of that, Beerus. Look at me, Champa." He tells them, "I am so proud to call you my sons. No matter what happens in the future or past for that matter, know that I will always love you. I have no doubt that we will see each other again. Not even the Gods could keep me from my boys."

A hand lands on Bon's shoulder, "The future holds many paths, both for yourself and the boys. But for now, they must leave."

"He's correct, Lord Champa. We should be off." Vados says, keeping her distance from the embracing family, "You have much to learn before we can properly call you a God of Destruction."

The three reluctantly release each other and the Guardians move to their charges, each holding out their hands to the boys. They both look back at their father, tears in their eyes.

"Love you, papa." Beerus says, a pathetic hiccup escaping his throat.

Champa echoes him, embarrassing noise and all, "Me too, papa. I love you, too."

When their hands meet their respective Angels, their world is taken up by lights as they are whisked away across Universes.

Beerus is alone now with only the tall figure of his blue skinned Angel, "Now none of that, Milord. Gods do not cry. That shall be your first lesson. You must be strong, always stronger than those around you, even if you may not be. There is no room for weakness, less room for exposing it. Never give in to weakness. For now, I am your teacher, until a time comes that you have learned all you can and I can teach no more."

Beerus wipes the tears from his eyes. He chose this. This was his punishment and he refused to break because of it. He wouldn't let his father down. He would see his family again.

 **FINISH**

 **Next, the** _ **Tale of Dispo**_ **!**

 **I'll admit, the ending was a little rushed but I was just so tired and my poor hands shake from exhaustion. I rewrote this thing so many times and I don't know if I shall ever be satisfied.**

 **So I named their mother Distilla for distilled drinks and Bon for bourbon.**

 **Please let me know if I missed any mistakes. It's unbate'd and its super long so I could have missed something when I read back through it.**


End file.
